Amor en una isla(KFP)renovado
by Reff 'Talam
Summary: Po y Tigresa se pierden en una isla pero no se imaginan que ahí encontraran el amor (como estoy falto de imaginación en esta historia ustedes diganme qué final le puedo poner
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas, volví con una nueva historia que esta muy em, ¿cómo se dice? a si bárbara jeje XD,primero que nada la historia estará al principio algo confusa pero después estará bien romántica jeje. Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mis inicios a todos,si esta historia tiene fans,prometo seguirla -.- hasta luego

Po estaba en su habitación,sentado en su futón,llorando desconsoladamente,parecía que nadie lo podía consolar esa noche. Lo que parecía una bella amistad,terminó siendo lo que parecía una herida grande,la pregunta que había hecho, parecía muy inocente,pero terminó siendo el verdugo de tan bella amistad que había forjado con Tigresa.

Supongo que no tengo de otra Tigresa -se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos -are lo que me pediste -agregó-

-saco una hoja de papel,un frasco con tinta y una pluma y escribió-

Para Tigresa

-después empezó a escribir en un lenguaje extraño-

Tigresa, haré lo que me pediste,ya no me veras nunca más .Pero no puedo vivir sin verte,así que e tomado una decisión que considero correcta. Me suicidare,es lo mejor para los dos,no puedo vivir sin ti así que sera mejor morir y no sentir que vivir y tener esa herida en mi corazón,si te interesa saber dónde lo are es en la cascada que esta en el bosque de bambú,aunque dudo mucho que te importe.

att. Po

-rápidamente dejó la nota en su futón,esperó unos segundos y después se levantó,salio de su habitación y después se dirigió a las enormes escaleras que conectaban a el valle de la paz con el palacio de jade.

- Po volteo hacia atrás-

Esto será lo mejor para ambos -aún con lagrimas en los ojos y después siguió su camino hacia el bosque de bambú.Era un poco rara esa ocasión al bajar las escaleras,pues siempre se cae tratando de bajarlas pero esta vez no sucedió,parecía que la vida se apiado de el esa noche-

A la mañana siguiente

-el gong sonó y los cinco furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para recibir a su maestro con un "buenos días maestro".El maestro Shifu vio que Po no había salido para recibirlo como los demás.

¡Panda!¡panda! -grito el maestro Shifu muy enojado,se dirigió a la puerta de Po,la abrió y se encontró con una habitación abandonada y muy fría-

¿alguien vio salir a Po anoche? -los furiosos solo negaron con la cabeza, después el maestro Shifu se acerco a el futón que ahí se encontraba,observo una nota en cima de el futón,la tomó y la poso a la altura de su cuello y lo único que pudo leer fue:Para Tigresa, después no pudo entender nada más,le dio la nota a Tigresa esperando que ella la pudiera leer. El maestro Shifu le dio la nota a Tigresa y esta tomó el pedazo de papel, lo posó a la altura de su cuello y lo empezó a leer calladamente;los demás esperaban que ella les dijera que decía la nota-

¿qué hice? -dijo Tigresa mientras bajaba la nota-

¿qué dice la nota? -pregunto el maestro Shifu confundido-

luego les digo -dicho esto la maestra Tigresa salio corriendo a cuatro patas-

ustedes -llamando la atención de Víbora,Grulla,Mono y Mantis- sigan a Tigresa y averigüen qué pasa

-pasaron unos minutos y la maestra llegó a un río que terminaba en una cascada y tras alzar un poco la vista vio que Po estaba al borde de la cascada de espaldas,llorando desconsoladamente y observando la gran caída de agua que abajo se mostraba-

¡Po,no lo hagas! -grito suplicante Tigresa-

es lo mejor para los dos -dijo aún llorando pero levantando su vista al horizonte-

Po,no lo hagas,se que te hice mucho daño y perdón,pero no es para que hagas una locura -dijo Tigresa en un tono entre regaño y súplica-

esa noche me lo dejaste muy claro -y volteándose para verla a los ojos -pues ahora te lo cumpliré -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para después voltear su vista hacia el enorme río que formaba la gran caída de agua de la cascada-

- de repente Mono,Mantis,Grulla y Víbora llegaron a la cascada,pasando por unos árboles de bambú. Vieron que Po y Tigresa discutían,pero en una forma "especial"-

No Po, escúchame,fui una tonta por haberte dicho tantas cosas que no supe medir -dijo Tigresa muy suplicante y triste-

solo lo dices para evitar que me suicide y al llegar al palacio me trataras igual de mal -dijo Po aún más triste con la mirada en el horizonte-

no PO,si lo haces ¿qué pasará con los demás ,el kung fu y tu padre?¿qué pasará conmigo? -pregunto Tigresa con los ojos humedecidos-

ahora que no te tengo ya nada de eso importa, y si vivo sin ti seré como árbol que no da frutos- dijo Po con la voz mucho mas quebrada-

-los furiosos que observaban la discusión no decían ni hacían nada,la discusión ya era todo un mar de preguntas como ¿cuál noche?,¿qué le dijo Tigresa a Po?en fin, un montón de preguntas sin respuesta aparente-

se que te traté mal esa noche Po, y lo lamento,pero por favor, no lo hagas -dijo Tigresa suplicante mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima-

valla valla,pero qué tenemos aquí -interrumpió un cocodrilo saliendo de entre los árboles y con el otros cocodrilos más-

-Po solo salto al "vacio" esperando un final rápido y indoloro

¡Po,nooooooooo! -dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba al borde de la cascada con lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas atigradas-

Tigresa - interrumpió Víbora -ve por el,nosotros nos encargaremos de estas molestias -mientras ella y los demás junto con los cocodrilos se ponían en guardia-

-Tigresa salto al río que abajo se formaba,salio a tomar aire rápidamente. Observo a Po y se preocupó, pues Po se veía desmallado,aunque flotando boca arriba, rápidamente nadó hacia el pero se preocupó aún más por que más abajo había unos rápidos con algunas rocas sobresaliendo que se veían amenazadoras. Tras unos segundos de nadar hacia Po (que parecía desmallado) se adentro junto con Po a los rápidos;Tigresa intentaba esquivar las rocas que amenazaban con darles un fuerte golpe y en un mal movimiento Tigresa se golpeo la cabeza y callo en la enorme panza de Po. Unos cuantos segundos después ambos salieron de los rápidos y lo último que vio la maestra Tigresa fue a los demás pelear contra los cocodrilos-

Después de barios minutos de intensa lucha los 4 furiosos habían derrotado a los cocodrilos

oigan¿ y Po y Tigresa? -pregunto Mono algo exhausto-

no lo se -contesto Víbora preocupada-

iré a echar un vistazo -dijo Grulla mientras levantaba el vuelo-

-después de barios minutos Grulla regresó muy preocupado-

no están por ningún lado -dijo Grulla cansado-

vamos a decirle al maestro Shifu -dijo Mono-el sabrá que hacer.

Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Tigresa se había sonido de las olas la empezaba a despertar poco a poco, cabrio los ojos y se encontró con Po,estaba alimentando una fogata con pequeñas ramas secas que había a su lado,miro a su alrededor y pudo entender que estaba en una especie de tienda hecha con ramas y hojas de palmera. Observo hacia afuera y pudo deducir que era de noche por lo que se dio cuenta que el golpe había sido fuerte

que bueno que ya despertaste,¿te encuentras bien?¿no te paso nada? -pregunto Po, como si el fuera su padre-

si,no te preocupes -dijo mientras se sentaba -

oye...,lo siento,por lo de la caída,no creí que tu también estarías en peligro -dijo Po arrepentido-

¡eres un tonto! -gritó Tigresa muy enojada-casi nos matas

¿que es mi culpa? -le espetó Po- si tu no me hubieras dicho esas cosas esa noche no tendría por que haber hecho lo de la cascada

tenia que hacerlo,tú no parabas de insistir -dijo Tigresa con mucho enojo-

¿y eso que? -pregunto Po-

me estabas sofocando -le dijo Tigresa casi gritando-

¿sofocando?,si ni siquiera te mandaba cartas,flores o algo parecido -dijo Po muy seguro y a la vez confundido-

ash olvídalo -dijo Tigresa mientras salia de la "tienda"-

-el panorama que enfrente de ella se mostraba era desalentador, atrás suyo había muchos árboles pero enfrente un inmenso mar,haciendo que el volver a su hogar parecía una tarea simplemente imposible de cumplir-

escucha Tigresa-dijo Po saliendo de la "tienda"-los dos tuvimos la culpa,¿de acuerdo?,pero ahora debemos estar unidos para salir de aquí

-Tigresa se lo penso un momento,y al parecer ese panda tenia razón,por más que odiara eso tenia razón- tienes razón,debemos estar juntos si queremos salir de aquí y volver a casa

bueno -dijo Po -vamos a dormir pero antes -le extendió una manzana roja un tanto grande-

-Tigresa la agarra lentamente pero firme en su desición -gracias Po-dijo mientras le daba el primer mordisco-

bueno pues, vamos a la tienda,mañana sera un día muy largo -decía Po somnoliento-

ambos se encaminaron a la "tienda",entraron y Tigresa se sentó en la entrada mientras que Po se sentó en lo que parecía un nido grande echo con hojas grandes y despues de un rato Tigresa terminó su manzana,entonces Po la invito con señas a sentarse a su lado y Tigresa no tuvo de otra más que aceptar,Tigresa se sentó al lado de el panda y este solo se acostó y Tigresa hizo lo mismo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos de ambos, efímeros segundos que pasaban sin que ellos se percataran parecían una eternidad, parecía que ese bello momento duraría para siempre,ambos tenían ya las mejillas color rojo,incluso el pelaje de Tigresa no pudo siquiera disimular el sonrojo tan evidente en sus mejillas hasta que Po volteo hacia arriba haciendo desaparecer ese "romántico"momento

hasta mañana Tigresa,que duermas bien -dijo cerrando los ojos-

igualmente -dijo Tigresa cerrando los ojos aún con la cara volteada hacia Po-

los minutos pasaban y Tigresa no lograba conciliar el sueño,eso nunca había pasado pero ahora no lograba dormir,era como si le faltara una parte de ella. Po parecía dormido por que decía cosas sin sentido entre dientes

-Tigresa se dio la media vuelta hasta quedar mirando a esas hojas de palmera que hacían el techo de la "tienda",Po estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido

te derrotare Tai Lung -dijo un poco entre sueños, de repente Po se voltea y sin querer con su mano izquierda medio abraza a Tigresa

-Tigresa al comprender lo que había pasado no pudo hacer nada, se quedo tan pasmada como aquella vez que Po la abrazo en el puerto de ciudad gongmen y por alguna razón inexplicable tubo sueño,era como si esa parte que le faltara hubiese vuelto de un largo exilio y pudo comprender que lo que le faltaba era el amor,esa era la parte que le faltaba,desde niña todos le temían y no había podido ser novia de alguno de los niños de el orfanato

- Po abrazo aún más a Tigresa y ella simplemente no pudo explicar nada ni hacer algo al respecto (estaba al clímax de la situación)y simplemente Tigresa se acurrucó en la barriga de Po y cerro los ojos y esa noche pudo dormir como nunca antes, y lo que menos esperaba que pasaría,Po la abrazaba muy cariñosamente y ella estaba acurrucada en la barriga de Po.

La noche fue mucho muy bella por que Tigresa soñó con Po,era un poco ridículo,cómo un panda,gordo,tonto y flojo le gustaba,no lo sabia pero le gustaba esa sensación de calor cuando estaba con el panda,esa actitud de niño que gustaba tanto pero aún no sabia que era lo que amaba tanto de esa panda.

La noche pasó,aunque era larga pareció muy corta. Tigresa comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y observo que Po no estaba,eso le pareció muy extraño,ya que ella era la que se paraba temprano y generalmente Po era el que se levantaba más tarde.

espero que les allá gustado a todos,no les digo adiós sino hasta luego. Los dejo en suspenso muajaajjajaja cof cof cof XD


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:separados,una vez más.

Tigresa salió de la semi-tienda,buscó con la vista pero no pudo encontrar a Po,hasta que en donde había muchas palmeras y vegetación denza,observó que algo venía,y sorpresibamente era Po,traía un rasimo de bananas en la mano izquierda y una vacíja hecha de hojas de palmera atadas con lianaspequeñas.

"Traje algo de comer,y también debeber "-mientras dejaba el racimo y la vacíja a un lado de Tigresa-

"wow Po,en dónde aprendiste a hacer todas esas cosas "-señalando con cada mano a la vacíja y a la tienda hechos de hojas de palmera, y otro tipo de hojas más-

"lo que pasa es que fuí a muchos campamentos cuando era niño"-díjo Po recordando aquellos bellisimos momentos de su infancia

"ya veo"-dandose cuenta de dónde había sacado esas técnicas de supervivencia,porque inclusive había prendido fuego,algo que no es tan difícil si sabes cómo-"y ya has explorado toda la isla? "-mirando la gran vegetación detrás de Po-

"no"-contestó Po-"supongo que ahora iré a ve qué tan extenza es"-díjo Po bolteando y intentando ver a través de la dénsa vegetación-

"yo te acompaño"-diciendo tan rápido como Po hubiese terminado de hablar,como si un mecanismo se hubiese activadado y le estuviese diciendo que tiene que ir con él-"por si hay hostilidad,podré ayudarte si las cosas se ponen feas"-sonrojandose un poco-

"claro"-mientras intentaba ver através de el inmenso mar de vegetación-

Y así,Po y Tigresa ingresaron a la denza vegetación,estubieron avanzando por más o menos una hora,algunas veces,cuando avanzaban,forcejeaban con algunas ramas, otras veces se asustaban con algunos ruidos extraños,y tenían razón al estár tan temerosos y en guardia,pues era un terreno inexplorado,desconocido,claro que Po ya se había aventurado a ese mundo tan verde,pero no se había ido tan lejos de la playa,pero ellos ya llevaban buen rato caminando,tropezando,sudando,saltando,en fin,Tigresa ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas,pues desde niña ella entrenaba en los bosques de bambú,a veces se quedaba en esos sitios midiendo su astusia y su instinto de supervivencia,pero era distita ésta situación,porque éstas tierras no estaban exploradas aún,ellos no sabían qué peligros asechaban en ese sitio tan y Tigresa se pararon un rato a descanzar en un árbol cubierto de lianas.

"Po,voy a subir a uno de los árboles a inspexionar desde lo alto,tú haz guardia"-inspeccionando qué árbol sería el indicado para escalar-

"claro,no te preocupes" -mirando subir a Tigresa por el árbol que al parecer era el más alto de vió subir a Tigresa,aquella persona que había robado su corazón y que era casi la única razón por la que seguir vivo,ya que el señor Ping había muerto en un accidente,sin duda éso fué casi lo más doloroso para él,ya que lo más doloros fué haber sido rechazado abruptamente por Tigresa-

"¡sólo hay más vegetación,tendremos que caminar más y volver a inspeccionar!"-le gritó a Po desde la copa de el árbol al que se había trepado-

Tigresa bajó rápidamente y prosiguieron su una locura,simplemente era una locura,porqué estaba aquí con Po?,si ella no se hubiese lanzado a ayudar a Po,ésto no le estaría pasando,pero porqué lo hizo,acaso le importa Po?o tal vez era su deber como guerrera kung fu ayudar a Po,no lo sabía pero ahora tenía que concentrarse.

Habían pasado horas desde que se detuvieron la última vez,y eso sólo fué para tomar un corto descanso

"parece que nos hemos alejado mucho de la playa"-díjo Po cansado e intentando seguir-

Tigresa se detuvo a examinar a Po"descansaremos aquí"-díjo ella mientras cortaba algunas bananas que estaban en un rasimo a su mano izquierda,y le extendió unas a Po,él las agarró y empezó a pelar y comer una,hasta que se olló un estruendo muy duro,¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!.Se pusieron alerta,pues ése estruendo les era familiar,entonces Tigresa empezó a escalar un árbol, y cuando estuvo en la cima lo primero que vió fué una serie de columnas de humo salir por detrás de una colina no muy bajó y puso al tanto de la situación a Po,y después se pusieron en marcha para rodear la colina.

Se escuchaban cada vez más y más estallidos,ellos reconocian ese etruendo,era igual al de los cañones de Lord Shen,pero cómo podían ser sus cañones,estaban destruidos,y su creador estaba muerto,o no?ahora lo averiguarían.

Llegaron atrás de la colina,observaron un panorama aterrador,casas incendiadas,algunas destrozadas y muchas personas corriendo al lado contrario de Po y Tigresa,ellos dos caminaban hacia las personas corrían,corrían por sus vidas,eran venados,algunos pequeños,otros grandes y algunos con niños en sus én había muertos,grandes,pequeños,algunos con extremidades mutiladas,hasta que Tigresa ve a una niña muerta,con una muñeca de trapo a su lado.

-Tigresa agachó el rostro con los ojos cerrados-"malditos"-dijo Tigresa nientras Po la veía extrañado-"¡MALDITOS!"-mientras corria rápidamente hacia donde las balas de cañón parecían provenir

"Tigresa espera"-comenzando a correr para alcanzarla-"puedes salir herida"-pero Tigresa estaba furiosa,corría más y más rápido,quería saber quiénes eran los desalmados que estaban haciendo esa masacre,quería matarlos,quería matarlos lenta y dolorosamente

Po corría ta rápido como sus piés se lo permitían,hasta que sintió un impacto en su pechocausando que se detuviera,le dolia,le dolia bastante,pero tenía que alcanzar a Tigresa.Rápidamente empezó a correr nuevamente hasta que una exploción se hizo presente adelante de Po,ésta lo mandó hacia atrás mientras lebantaba una gran columna de humo y caían algunos pedazos de roca y polvo

Po estaba en el suelo,adolorido,quería levantarse, y ir otra vez por Tigresa,hasta que la pudo bislumbrar a lo lejos,hasta que en su pecho observó sangre brotando de su pecho,era muy roja,tan roja como un rubí

Tigresa corría,sin saber lo que le había pasado a Po,hasta que ella sintió un impacto en su brazo derecho que la detuvo,ese dolor punzaba,dolia mucho,pero se levantó,quería hacerles pagar a quien fuese que estuviese atacando a la pequeña aldea ya destruida,aunque no sabía porqué seguian disparando lo que parecian cañones,hasta que sintó un fuerte golpe en el estómago,su rostro quedó con una mueca de dolor,ella jamás había sentido tanto dolor,observó lo que parecía un brazo con una manga de color rojo que había conectado un golpe en el estómago,rápidamente observó a su atacante,era un tigre,con un uniforme color rojo con bordes dorados,y una mochila de campaña en su espalda,rápidamente la levantó y la cargó en su hombro derecho,bolteó al lado de donde los cañones resonaban y rujían en una ráfaga de fuego saliendo de los cañones que disparaban a la aldea ya destruida,observó a Po,tirado,con quemaduras en su cuerpo y con sangre saliendo de su pecho

"Po..."-fué lo único que díjo antes de desmayarse,pero antes escuchó que los cañones se detuvieron, y una voz díjo a otra unas palabras que la dejaron impactada-"señor,ésta aldea está borrada del mapa y tengo a una tigre de la familia imperial"-"exelente,vamonos ya,hay que reportar ésto al señor Ryú"-y fué lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse

Al fin publiqué otro capítulo,creo que ya era hora jeje, espero les haya gustado,sin más adiós


End file.
